


Movie Night

by homestuckified_hetalian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lemon, Sexual Content, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckified_hetalian/pseuds/homestuckified_hetalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>______ goes over to Sollux's Hive for a movie night! ______ then gets a little depressed and Sollux takes it upon himself to cheer ______ up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Insert name."

Your name is ______ ______ and you are matesprites with Sollux Captor. You two have been together for nearly half a sweep. Tonight you will be going to his hive for a movie night date. 

"______: Prepare for date."

You stand in your cleansing block, after taking a shower. You stare at yourself in the mirror and think, 'Is this good enough? Will he like it?' You are wearing a short sleeve black and [b/c] striped shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse with yellow laces. You walk to your respiteblock to grab some movies he and yourself like. You decide on Office Space and The Avengers.

"______: Go to Sollux's hive."

You start on the journey for your matesprite's hive. You walk to an urban part of Alternia with communal hive stems as far as the eye can see, but you know which one is his: the one with a biclops chained at the top. You walk to that area and buzz his hive number. "ye2?" he sounds irritated. "Sollux, it's me ______," you say in attempt to cheer him up. "2hiit! you're here already? come on up," he buzzes you in.

"______: Go into Sollux's respiteblock."

You cannot go into Sollux's respiteblock because you are still waiting at the door of the communal hive stem.

"Go inside and go up to his hive."

That's better. You go up to Sollux's hive and he greets you with a hug, "there'2 my honeybee." He softly kisses your cheek. "2o what moviies diid you briing?" You hold out the two movies and blush a little at the smile he gives. He looks so amazing with his double fangs sticking out, his cowlicks standing up, and his bi-coloured eyes that you could just get lost in. You start doubting how someone as speacial as him could have red feelings for someone as average as you. 

"==>"

You put in Office Space first. Sollux already has popcorn prepared and is relaxing on the lounge trap. You join him. You two watch the movie, sparing a few laughs every now and then and Sollux even comments on the virus that takes a fraction of a cent, "ii bet ii could do that iif ii triied." Finally the movie ends, and you find yourself lying across Sollux's lap. You blush and quickly get up to put in The Avengers. He gives a slight chuckle at your embarrassment. As you two watch the movie, Sollux starts snaking his arm around your waist. Finally you notice this and look down, blushing madly. You start thinking  'Why is he doing this to someone as average as me? I bet he doesn't mean it. He never does this! Quick! He's noticing! Don't cry! Don't cry! Damnit!'

"==>"

"what'2 wrong?" You hide your face and shake your head. "N-nothing..." you sigh. He looks at you and moves your hands down, revealing your tears. He gasps a little and dabs at your eyes. "_-______... diid ii do thiis two you?" He looks looks at you, worried. He holds you closer to him and paps you lightly. "2hh... iit'll be okay... 2hh..." He kisses your forehead. You start calming down. "S-Sollux..." He looks at you. "ye2?" You look down again. "Why did you do that?" Sollux snorts, "becau2e ii wanted two." You look into his eyes with your tear-stained ones, "Why?" He looks down and blushes that beautiful yellow of his. "becau2e... you're amaziing..." You start tearing up again, "No... No I'm not..." He looks at you, heartbroken, "______... lii2ten two me... you are the mo2t amaziing [gender] ii have evver met. no one could ever compare two you." He looks at you with all the sincerity he could show. "______, ii am redder than KK'2 blood for you." You look at him and blurt out, "Then why have we never pailed?" He looks at you confused. "ii diidn't know you wanted two." You look down with a [b/c] blush dusted across your face. "I do... but only if you want to..." Now he blushes. "o-okay... wanna do iit now?" Your blush darkens. "Y-yeah."

"==>"

He leads you to his respiteblock and takes off his shirt. "are you 2ure you want two do thii2?" You look at him and nod quickly. "ok." He removes his shoes and socks while you remove yours. He reaches over and removes your shirt for you ((and your bra if you wear one)). "2o amaziing ______." He rubs your grub scars and kisses you passionately. You moan in the kiss at the rush of pleasure. He snakes his hands to your horns and fumbles trying to rub the length, making you moan louder. You both pull away to gasp for air. "S-Sollux~," you moan his name. "y-yeah __-______?" "Continue," you answer him. "of cour2e." He pulls you closer and licks your horns, making you mewl in delight. As he licks, he brings his hands to your skinny jeans, undoes them, and slips his hand around your bulge. You moan louder and arch your back. "S-Sol..." You start grinding into his hand and reach up to grab his horns, your fingers curling around the interior set. "2hiit ______!" Sollux gives your bulge a light squeeze and starts pumping it. You moan louder and reach to undo his pants. As soon as you unzip the zipper, both of his bulges spring out and tangle with your bulge. "Sollux!" you scream out in pleasure. The bulges rub and tangle with each other eliciting moans from you and Sollux. "that'2 good! iit feel2 AMAZIING!" The bulges run faster and faster past each other making you and Sollux close to completion. "G-get the bucket!" you scream. Sollux quickly turns to get the bucket and you fill the bucket to the top with a yellow and [b/c] slew.

"==>"

Sollux fully removes his clothes while you do the same. When you are both naked, he lifts you and puts you in his recuperacoon and gets in behind you. "talk about a confiidence boo2ter," he says as he gets in with you and falls asleep with you.


End file.
